Que la Lumière Soit
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Clint et Natasha sont surpris dans une situation bien compromettante par l'un de leur collègue Avengers, ce qui ne va pas arranger les rumeurs circulant déjà à leur sujet au sein de la Tour... One-shot. Post-Winter Soldier.


« Je le sens mal, » soupira Clint au cours d'un agréable samedi après-midi, qu'il passait avec ses camarades super-héros au sein de la Tour Stark, récemment rebaptisée Tour Avengers. Enfin, ça, c'était avant que Natasha débarque au beau milieu du salon dans lequel Clint, Tony, Thor, Bruce et Steve s'étaient installés et regardaient avec enthousiasme un match de baseball retransmis en direct à la télévision.

Se préoccupant peu du fait d'interrompre ce que Tony appelait un moment de pure fraternisation, la russe avait interpellé l'archer et lui avait demandé de venir l'assister dans une tâche qu'elle ne pouvait accomplir seule. Ses mots exacts avaient été « J'ai besoin de toi », mais elle n'avait pas avoué devant tous ses compagnons d'apocalypse qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Sans doute une question de fierté, chose qui n'était pas uniquement réservée à la gent masculine.

Le ton employé par l'espionne laissant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait aucune réponse négative de sa part, Clint s'était alors levé du sofa à contre cœur et avait suivi sa partenaire à travers les étages, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête devant la porte de la chambre qu'elle occupait, au vingt-troisième étage de la Tour.

Et voici la situation dans laquelle se trouvait l'ancien agent du SHIELD : posté en plein milieu de la pièce, la seule chose que Natasha lui avait ordonné était de ne pas bouger. Puis la russe recula de quelques pas, pris suffisamment d'élan pour se propulser dans les airs, et atterrit délicatement sur les épaules de Clint, qui eut un mouvement de recul mais réceptionna néanmoins sa partenaire. Il n'en oublia pas pour autant ses réflexes, et ses mains agrippèrent immédiatement les chevilles de la jeune femme.

« Nat ! » s'écria l'archer, à la fois étonné par la figure accomplie par la jeune femme, digne de l'acrobate qu'elle était, et bousculé par le soudain poids pesant sur ses épaules. « Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? »

La rousse prit tout d'abord le temps de se redresser et, ayant oublié de retirer ses escarpins, entendit Clint protester vivement, mais n'y prêta guère attention. Elle chercha son équilibre pendant quelques secondes, et fut rapidement stable. Toute une vie passée à pratiquer des arts martiaux de haut niveau et, si l'on remontait plus loin dans le temps, de la danse, avait des avantages.

« Est-ce que tu serais suffisamment aimable pour arrêter de m'écraser complètement sous tes talons aiguilles ? » demanda Clint, persuadé de trouver le lendemain de petites marques rondes sur les zones de plus en plus douloureuses où sa partenaire était en train de s'appuyer. Natasha s'étant jetée sur Clint alors qu'elle était face à lui, ses talons se retrouvaient donc précisément sur la clavicule de son collègue. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver une meilleure position si elle avait voulu la lui briser, mais en attendant, cela le faisait juste méchamment souffrir. Elle pourrait certainement rajouter cette pratique dans la liste des tortures qu'elle était en mesure d'infliger à un être humain. C'était à croire qu'elle avait sciemment enfilé la paire de chaussures la plus haute et possédant les talons les plus aiguisés qu'elle possédait pour l'occasion...

« Ne sois pas si sensible, Clint, » le réprimanda son amie. « Et essaye de ne pas trop bouger, si c'est possible. »

Barton soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, mais s'exécuta.

« Évite aussi ça – de trop lever les yeux. Je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements, » avoua sans gêne aucune Natasha, vêtue de l'une de ces robes noires particulièrement moulante et relativement courte qui plaisaient tant à tous les hommes qu'elle pouvait croiser.

« Merveilleux, » bougonna Clint, peu surpris par le manque de délicatesse de sa partenaire de longue date. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'offusquait plus de ce genre de remarque de la part de la jeune femme, et il lui en fallait bien plus pour être embarrassé en présence de cette dernière.

« Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais perchée sur mes épaules, ma chère, » relança Clint sur un ton neutre, comme si la situation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. En un sens, dans leur vie parfaitement anormale, elle l'était.

« Le travail de Stark, » répondit-elle, comme si c'était évident. Et là, Clint se souvint. Cela faisait trois jours que Natasha avait signalé à Tony que l'ampoule de sa chambre était grillée, trois jours qu'elle lui demandait sans relâche de la changer, ou bien de charger l'un de ses automates de le faire, peu lui importait. Et cela faisait également trois jours que Tony laissait les choses traîner. La patience n'étant pas la première qualité de l'espionne, elle avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main.

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu utiliser une chaise pour atteindre le plafond ? » s'enquit Clint quelques instants plus tard, alors que Natasha commençait à dévisser l'ampoule.

« Tu étais la seule chaise disponible, et suffisamment haute, pour me le permettre, » assura la jeune femme, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

_Évidemment_, pensa Clint. Il était surtout le seul assez fou pour suivre la russe n'importe où, et elle le savait très bien. Ce genre de situation, il en avait connu tout un tas avec sa coéquipière ces dernières années, et s'il y avait une chose dont il était absolument sûr, c'est que c'était loin d'être la dernière fois.

Clint appelait cela une relation de confiance, transformée en amitié profonde au fil des ans, tandis que Natasha parlait souvent d'une dette, qui pour lui était largement payée. Tony, quant à lui, était égal à lui-même et parlait plutôt de sentiments bien plus forts et refoulés, théorie évidemment niée par les deux espions. Aux dernières nouvelles, le génie avait lancé un pari sur ses deux camarades, et un petit pactole attendait celui ou celle qui arriverait à démontrer une quelconque relation sentimentale entre Robin des Bois et Xena la Guerrière. Cependant, la somme avait été mise en jeu presque deux ans auparavant, et toujours aucune preuve à l'horizon. Mais Stark n'était pas du genre à renoncer, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une autre occupation.

Une fois l'ampoule complètement retirée de la place qu'elle occupait, Natasha prit davantage appui sur Clint afin de se hisser plus haut. Ce dernier, presque habitué à la pression qu'exerçait son amie sur son pauvre corps endolori, étouffa un grognement à l'ajout de cette force supplémentaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-haut ? Tu as oublié comment retirer une ampoule en moins d'une heure ? » s'impatienta l'archer. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas des plus confortables, et Natasha semblait l'oublier.

« Il y a un fil qui dépasse, » marmonna la jeune femme, tellement concentrée sur le câble qu'elle le fut moins sur son équilibre, qui se retrouva donc menacé.

Les événements qui suivirent furent très rapides. Surprise par la gravité terrestre qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir, Natasha n'eut pas le temps de se redresser, et sentit tout son corps attiré vers le bas. L'ampoule glissa de ses doigts, pour aller s'éclater par terre en moins d'une seconde. La conséquence de ce début de chute fut directe, et la jeune femme atterrit lourdement sur Clint, qui s'effondra à son tour sur le sol de la chambre.

C'est ainsi que la russe se retrouva à califourchon sur son partenaire, légèrement débraillée, les cheveux en bataille. Clint, quant à lui, posa ses mains sur la première chose à sa portée, à savoir les hanches de Natasha. Et, malheureusement pour le couple de tueurs à gages, ce fut sur ce tableau peu flatteur et prêtant définitivement à confusion que la porte s'ouvrit sur nul autre que Tony Stark, maître des lieux et commère en chef des Avengers. Diverses expressions envahirent le visage du milliardaire. Pour commencer, la confusion, qui fut suivie par la surprise quand il comprit ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, et là, ce fut le sourire machiavélique et traître que tout le monde connaissait et savait annonciateur de catastrophe.

« Je me laisse l'honneur et le privilège d'annoncer la nouvelle à Steve, » déclara fièrement Tony, avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la Tour, ne laissant pas le temps aux deux espions de vraiment réaliser ce qui s'était passé et de le poursuivre pour le contraindre au silence.

« Est-ce qu'il vient juste de-, » commença Clint, confus et quelque peu assommé par sa chute.

« Oui, » répondit Natasha, sans attendre la fin de sa phrase. C'était un fait, Stark allait les poursuivre et les harceler pendant des semaines avec ce qu'il venait de voir, ou du moins, ce qu'il croyait avoir vu. Le sourire sournois n'était qu'un début. Le pire était à venir. Le chantage n'était pas non plus exclus, mais le playboy devait bien se douter que cela ne marcherait pas avec des agents aussi entraînés que l'étaient le Faucon et la Veuve Noire.

« Je t'avais bien dit que je le sentais mal, » rappela Clint à sa partenaire, qui lui répondit par un regard particulièrement noir.

L'archer ricana, et ses mains glissèrent légèrement sur le tissu de la robe de Natasha. C'est alors qu'il reprit pleinement ses esprits, fronça les sourcils et dévisagea son amie. Il sentait quelque chose sous ses doigts, quelque chose que la russe avait prétendu un instant plus tôt ne pas avoir aujourd'hui. Ah, la chipie.

« Je savais que tu ne disais pas la vérité pour tes sous-vêtements… »

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à mes lecteurs préférés!<strong>

**Wow, ça fait bizarre de poster à nouveau sur ce site, que j'avoue avoir déserté ces derniers mois. Mais bon, il faut dire qu'ils ont été assez agités, avec notamment un déménagement à organiser, un nouveau boulot, bref une nouvelle vie. Et l'écriture est un peu passée en second plan je dois dire. **

**Mais voilà, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un peu de temps à moi, je m'y remets à fond, et j'ai bien décidé de poster plus régulièrement sur ce site. Je me réhabitue à la fic avec l'un de mes couples favoris, et qui le restera malgré les rumeurs qui circulent pour Avengers 2. Je me rassure en me disant que rien n'est confirmé tant qu'on n'aura pas vu le film ;)**

**Puis, ce n'est pas un OS ordinaire, c'est ma manière de célébrer ma cinquième année de présence sur ce site, sur lequel je me suis inscrite en 2009 (c'était le 9 septembre, mais passant toute ma journée au boulot, je ne pourrais pas le publier demain...), cherchant avant tout un moyen de m'occuper en dehors des cours, mais qui a pris plus d'importance ces dernières années, et qui m'a permis de rencontrer d'autres fans de films et de séries en tout genre, des personnes absolument fantastiques :)**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire, ainsi que cette loooongue note, j'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis via une review, je l'attends avec impatience et serai ravie de vous répondre!**

****À **très bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires :)**


End file.
